1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to solid propellant control systems, and more particularly to a dual pressure solid propellant control system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the deployment of packages from an aerospace vehicle during the boost phase of a mission profile it is desired to provide attitude and velocity control of the package platform in response to flight control commands for the proper deployment attitude of the platform and the necessary spacing between packages, respectively. A prior solid propellant control system has a comparatively low specific impulse thrust output at temperatures of approximately 2200.degree. F. The materials of the components such as the valves and hot gas manifold are of high temperature metallic alloys such as Haynes 25, a cobalt alloy. The valves are operated as open centered valves so that one-half the valves are open and one-half the valves are closed at all times with each pair of opposing valves operating in conjunction with each other to provide a constant gas flow. This system is inefficient since the same hot gas flow rate provides both the velocity increment required for package spacing and the attitude control for platform orientation. Additionally, change in the platform center of gravity as packages are deployed results in decreased thrust, another inefficiency of the system.